parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PÓNCE Villains' Defeats
Season 1 Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 11.40.58 AM.png|The Scallions' defeats (in Where's God, When I'm S-Scared) King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_9.51.35_AM.png|Ralph the Wolf's defeat Sing_2016_Screenshot_2665.jpg|Becky's despair Sing_2016_Screenshot_2900.jpg|The Bears' defeat McKenna_Nicole_gets_Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Sneedly's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets' death vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h50m22s254.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in 14 Carrot Rabbit) Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Screenshot_2017-09-29_at_6.39.51_PM.png|Pete's defeat Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots's death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|Skeletrons' death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10800.jpg|The Man Upstairs' rehabilitation Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10883.jpg|The Micro Managers' death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business's rehabillitation Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11018.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop's rehabilitation Plankton!_Gallery_(54).jpg|Plankton's defeat (in Plankton!) S1e12_The_Trickster_lays_down.png|The Trickster's death Horned King's death.jpg|The Horned King's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodo's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Zeke's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Oscar And Lenny's rehabillitations Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10587.jpg|Sarah Sanderson's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10598.jpg|Mary Sanderson's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Screenshot 2017-09-18 at 1.11.29 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Hare-Brained Hypnotist) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr Tweedy's rehabillition Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Bettle's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat Screenshot_2016-11-28_at_1.08.45_PM.png|Prince Alonso's defeat Elena-avalor-disneyscreencaps.com-7145.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps_com-4924.jpg|The Hawk's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (in Tinker Bell) Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Screenshot_20180113-123937.png|Stormy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124002.png|Darcy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124020.png|Icy's defeat (Season 1) Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_(9).jpg|Pepe's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.30.36 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Stage Door Cartoon) Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 1.41.01 PM.png|The Scallion 1#'s defeat (in Lord of the Bean) Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Cretaceous and Maelstrom's death Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2122.jpg|Sauron's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2448.jpg|King Kong's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2629.jpg|Lord Voldemort's defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2634.jpg|Velociraptors' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2638.jpg|Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2648.jpg|Jaws' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker and His Gang's rehabillitation (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2888.jpg|Snake Clowns' defeat 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Zira's death Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-2631.jpg|Cooker's rehabilitation Screenshot_2017-10-10_at_3.35.04_PM.png|Lord Elrod's defeat Screenshot_2016-03-23_at_1.54.38_PM.png|Bubble Bass's defeat Valiant Screenshot 2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg|Diablo's presumed death sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg|Malecifent's death Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.42_AM.png|The Ninevites' rehabilitation Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.55_AM.png|King Twisty's rehabilitation Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's efeat (in the 1st Film) Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (in the 1st Film) Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Phillip's defeat Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's despair Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8097.jpg|Snips and Snails' despair Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.46.49 PM.png|The Tickler's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.47.02 PM.png|The Lip Service's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.47.17 PM.png|Filthy Phil's despair Screenshot 2017-10-10 at 3.51.36 PM.png|Master Udon's death The_hyenas_scamper_away.png|Janja and the hyena clan's defeats (Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots) fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabillitation Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Hunter's defeat Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (in first film) Reggie Belafonte .jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop's death LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed43.png|The Scallion 3#'s defeat (in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) RumorWeedDefeated.png|The Rumor Weed's despair Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Rudy's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.51.17 AM.png|El Toro's defeat IMG_0017.JPG|Karen 2's death Little_Prince_Screenshot_2619.jpg|The Business Man's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 11.45.05 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Rabbit Fire) Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Linnux's presumed death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9439.jpg|Commander Rourke's death Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5786.jpg|Lady Caine and her crew's defeats Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Lord Darkar's death Trix cry.jpg|The Trix (Icy Darcy and Stormy)'s defeat (Season 2) Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair The_French_Peas_defeated.png|The French Peas' defeats (in Josh and the Big Wall) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2451.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|The Dazzlings's defeat S1e20_I_WILL_HAVE_MY_REVENGE_STANFORD.png|Lil' Gideon's defeat (Season 1) vlcsnap-2017-09-14-18h00m05s99.png|Sylvester and Clarence's defeat (in Bird Anonymous) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|The Fairy Godmother's death Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9644.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat (in Shrek 2) lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's rehabillitation Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's despair Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat Matias_defeat.png|Shaddy Slim/Don's defeat Chiquis_defeated.png|Sweet Pea and Cyclops' defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|The Cyclop's defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|Plankton's defeat (in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|Feathers Mcgraw's defeat Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals's defeat Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg|Steve's defeat Dutchman_flees_away.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat Preed's_death.jpg|Preed's death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg|Drej Queen's death cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Lucifer's defeat cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schaudenfraud's rehabillitation the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8515.jpg|Mr. Snoops's defeat rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|The Leopard Seal's defeat (in the Fist Film) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Orcas' defeat Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the Elder's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.34.42 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in My Favorite Duck) Screenshot 2017-01-12 at 9.10.56 AM.png|Sylvester and Greenie's defeats (in Putty Tat Twouble) Season 2 Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Mayor Brown defeat.jpg|Mayor Brown's defeat SB12.png|Doddlebob's despair Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Osmosis_Jones_Eject_Scene.png|Mayor Phlemming's defeat Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's death (in the first film) Tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9829.jpg|Botticelli's death Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.52.57 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Little Red Rodent Hood) hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death Screenshot_2017-09-18_at_1.13.00_PM.png|The Sea Bear's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Squint's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeats Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's death Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|Preston's rehabillittion Paddington_Screenshot_2560.jpg|Millicent Clyde's defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Midnight Sparkle's rehabillitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(160).png|Chungu and Nne's defeats (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(163).png|Cheezi and Tano's defeats (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(164).png|Janja's defeat (in Return of the Roar) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (in the 1st Film) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8522.jpg|Mr. Smee and the pirates' defeats (in the 1st Film) Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.47.12 PM.png|Daffy and Elmer's defeat (in Box Office Bunny) OH_NO_NOT_THE_FOOT!.png|Plankton's defeat (in Sleepy Time) Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|King Tut and Ay's rehabilitation Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9748.jpg|Robespierre's defeat Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabillitation Screenshot 2015-12-01 at 1.16.39 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in From Hare to Eternity) Screenshot 2017-01-17 at 10.59.13 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tweety's S.O.S.) Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat SpongeBob_SquarePants_Mrs._Puff_in_Jail.png|Mrs. Puff's defeat United-We-Stand-32.png|Zevon's defeat Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat S2e5_giffany_dying3.png|GIFany's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabillitation Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9443.jpg|Luca, Sharks Orcas and Swordfishes' rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.01.54 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Ant Pasted) Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar's death Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 3.15.42 PM.png|Scarletta Red's rehabilitation Krabby_Land_10.jpg|Eugene Harold Krabs' defeat (in Krabby Land) IMG_5254.png|May's despair vlcsnap-2017-07-19-15h50m42s235.png|Daffy's defeat (in Ali Baba Bunny) fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeat Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4771.jpg|Viper's death secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|Animal Control's defeat Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 7.46.33 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Clavius' death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Hulph's defeat incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Buddy Pines/Syndrome's death Screenshot_2017-10-03_at_1.40.13_PM.png|Lord Twig's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-03_at_1.40.48_PM.png|The Frog Guards' defeat Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Bad_apple_defeat.png|Bad Apple's defeat hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat 41_007.png|Daniel's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Hunter's presumed death The_Swan_Princess_3_-_Zelda's_Death.jpg|Zelda's death fib death.png|Fib's death Phillis'_death.png|Phillis The Rat's death Koto_death.png|Koto's death File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death (in Shrek The third) Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|The Robot Queen's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7376.jpg|Felicia the Cat's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg|Fidget's defeat great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan's death Mandragora's death.png|Mandragora's death Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2318.jpg|Mayor Percival J. Muldoon's defeat Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Gunther and Heather's defeat Screenshot_2017-09-26_at_9.31.50_AM.png|Pretty Boy Bagle's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.44.24 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House) Screenshot 2017-01-19 at 10.31.09 AM.png|The Clams' death Yzma's despair.png|Yzma's despair (in the 1st Film) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Hopper's grasshopper's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 9.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tweet Zoo) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg|Snotty Boy's defeat Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag the Coyote's death Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Hexes' defeat Blownawayflock.png|Mzingo and the Vultures' defeats (in The Search of Utamu) Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png|Gaia Everfree's defeat Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(372).png|Cheezi and Changu's defeats (in Can't Wait to be Queen) Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(375).png|Janja's defeat (in Can't Wait to be Queen) Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15/Doris' death Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death Screenshot 2016-12-16 at 10.39.49 AM.png|Yosemite Sam and the Dragon's defeats (in Knighty Knight Bugs) Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death IMG_0016.JPG|Eugene Harold Krabs' defeat (in The Cent of Money) Screenshot 2017-10-06 at 8.57.51 AM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (in Born Again Mr. Krabs) Krang4.png|Krang's despair Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11119.jpg|The Secretary Bird's defeat Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11211.jpg|King Leonidas's defeat despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair Screenshot 2017-02-10 at 9.24.32 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Speedy Gonzales) three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Pete's defeat (in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf's death Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd Film) Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd Film) Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Hunter's defeat Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg|The Bear's death fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg|Amos Slade's defeat Frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death Screenshot 2017-09-18 at 12.22.45 PM.png|Wile E. Coyote's defeat (in Operation: Rabbit) Ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-3828.jpg|Mr. Winkie's rehabilitation Ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg|The Weasels' defeat Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror's death Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Wolf Army's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death Wallace Eastman defeat.jpg|Wallace Eastman's death peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (2nd Film) Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 1.00.53 PM.png|Plankton's defeat (in F.U.N.) Grubber’s_defeat.png|Grubber's defeat The Storm King's defeat.png|The Storm King's death Tempest_Shadow's_rehabillitation.png|Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.45.16 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Roman-Legion Hare) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Speedy the Pied Piper.png|Sylvester's defeat (in The Pied Piper of Guadalupe) Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's defeat Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death IMG_5261.png|Skip's defeat Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|Lampwick's defeat Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg|Monstro's defeat Screenshot_20180323-144856.png|The Trix (Icy Darcy and Stormy)'s defeat (in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure) Screenshot 2017-01-04 at 9.53.28 PM.png|Mr. Lunt's defeat (in Esther) Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez's defeat Screenshot 2017-09-14 at 12.47.38 PM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Gift Wrapped) James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9223.jpg|Alien Robots' death monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar's death Screenshot_2018-02-27_at_8.10.25_PM.png|Taurus Bulba's presumed death Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg|Morgana's defeat alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10094.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 Film) robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9625.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat Scheck face slam.png|Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck's defeat Imitation_krabs_007.png|Plankton's defeat (Imitation Krabs) Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2096.jpg|Anti-Virus Bot's death Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2407.jpg|Smiler's defeat and despair Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber's death Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat 163_005.png|Mr. and Mrs. Griffin's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 2.05.39 PM.png|Mr. Nezzer and the Midianites' defeats (in Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Screenshot 2017-10-02 at 3.38.53 PM.png|The Seagulls' defeat IMG_5257.png|Sansón Carrasco's defeat Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Black Bellamy's defeat Nooth_hitted_a_metal.png|Lord Nooth's defeat paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie's death Meowthra_becomes_mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabillitation Lloyd_and_his_parents.png|Lord Gardmadon's defeat and rehabillitation Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (in the first film) Goliath death.png|Goliath's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg|GO-4's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat Khumba_Screenshot_2230.jpg|Phango's death Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10146.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's presumed death rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's defeat rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Mr._Krabs_Letting_Plankton_Out.png|Plankton's defeat (in Culture Shock) Zhong defeat.png|Zhong's presumed death Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9594.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.35.52 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's rehabilitation (in Bunker Hill Bunny) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Dawn Bellwether's defeat Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Lions-of-the-outlands_(572).png|Zira, Nuka, Vitani, and the Outsiders' defeats vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h53m59s122.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Buccaneer Bunny) Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg|Fossas' defeat Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h50m27s57.png|Ferrero's death White Wolf's defeat.jpg|White Wolf's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's death Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (in the 2nd film) Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 12.44.56 PM.png|Kevin C. Cucumber's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 1.19.17 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Rabbit of Seville) Mr. Tinkles defeated.png|Mr Tinkles' despair Screenshot_2017-02-15_at_10.13.39_am.png|The Jellyfish's rehabilitation alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabilitation Screenshot 2016-01-01 at 10.41.32 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's rehabilitation (in The Big Snooze) Barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Mouse King's defeat (in Barbie in the Nutcracker) Screenshot_2017-10-10_at_3.45.12_PM.png|Orizaba's death Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Peanut_ending2.png|Eugene Harold Krabs' defeat (in The Smoking Peanut) Screenshot_2017-01-17_at_10.28.36_AM.png|Rhode Island Red's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-19 at 5.00.49 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Hare Trigger) kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Yzma's defeat (in the 2nd Film) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's despair Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|Jane Sour Kangaroo's rehabillitation Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|The Queen of Hearts's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.16.18 AM.png|Witch Hazel's defeat (in Broomstick Bunny) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Hawks' defeat Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.jpg|Fury, Chase and his Scout's rehabillitation Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.04.35 PM.png|Daffy's death (in Show Biz Bugs) Season 3 Screenshot_2017-10-05_at_2.31.00_PM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (In Shanghaied) The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (427).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Call of the Drongo) Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (in the 1st Film) download.png|Calabar's death Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7183.jpg|Atkla's despair Screenshot 2017-11-23 at 6.32.37 AM.png|Plankton's defeat (in Chum Fricassee) Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' death Vlcsnap-2017-06-12-08h36m15s39.png|Marvin the Martian's defeat (in Hare Ways to the Stars) IMG_0015.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (In Gramma's secret recipe) Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.30.20 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in What's Opera, Doc) Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8235.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-15 at 12.25.27 PM.png|Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt's rehabilitation (in Lyle the Kindly Viking) Sylvester hypnotized.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Mexican Boarders) Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 8.16.52 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Wabbit Twouble) cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Radcliffe's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-09 at 6.09.50 AM.png|Bruce Onion's rehabilitation Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death Screenshot 2017-11-29 at 6.57.43 AM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Captain Hareblower) Screenshot 2017-10-14 at 6.10.32 PM.png|The Tazmanian Devil's defeat (in Bedeviled Rabbit) Napoleon_Cross_Arrested.png|Napoleon Cross' defeat Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.10.31 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in An Itch in Time) Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy/Turbo's death Screenshot 2017-11-25 at 10.06.21 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) How_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_2000_Screenshot_2840.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 8.54.32 AM.png|Mr. Nezzer's defeat (in The Big River Rescue) Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Metal Beak's death Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10121.jpg|Nyra's rehabillitation Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|The Red Baron's death Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's presumed death Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's death stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Falcon's defeat Sylvesterandwolf.png|Sylvester and the Big Bad Wolf's defeats (in Red Riding Hoodwinked) Planktons_Defeat.png|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (in Company Picnic) Monster_House_Screenshot_2306.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker/The Monster House's death Screenshot_2017-11-03_at_11.44.18_AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Duck! Rabbit, Duck!) Screenshot_2017-11-03_at_11.44.41_AM.png|Daffy's defeat (in Duck! Rabbit, Duck!) Politea's death.jpg|Politea's death Parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair IMG 20170829 222511.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat Tumblr ot7iiyCWMF1r4n43ko1 500.png|Kiazuki's rehabilitation Heart_of_parkness_00306.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg|Frieda the Stepmother's defeat Never-roar-again-hd (93).png|Janja and the hyena pack's defeats (in Never Roar Again) Screenshot 2017-09-17 at 7.44.20 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Hare Do) Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death Dang.jpg|Belladonna's presumed death Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10581.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's death Larry Quinn's defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-09-14 at 12.40.07 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Bugs' Bonnet) Screenshot_2017-10-09_at_2.46.39_PM.png|Pete Puma's defeat Screenshot 2017-09-17 at 7.42.03 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Easter Yeggs) Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.33.58 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in The Iceman Ducketh) Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie's rehabillitation Fulisnewfamily-p2_(192).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Fuli's New Family) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 9.49.09 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's rehabilitation (in Fresh Hare) Kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden the Moon King's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.52.00 AM.png|Gossamer's defeat swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler the Squirrel's death Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg|The Forbidden Arts's death Gargamel_running_from_the_lake.png|Gargamel Azarel and Monty's defeat (in The Smurfs Lost Village) Ratchet Clank Screenshot 2363.jpg|Chairman Drek's death Ratchet Clank Screenshot 2401.jpg|Dr. Nefarious' death Screenshot 2017-01-11 at 8.48.31 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Back Alley Oproar) Tromakuu- (263) (1).png|Makuu's rehabilitation (in The Rise of Makuu) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tithen/Hal Stewart's defeat Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE